


Redemption

by BloodoftheRoseRedPirate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Loki, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Redemption, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate/pseuds/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate
Summary: Loki falls to earth, his memory is lost. All but his name is known to him. He falls into the lap of a headstrong outgoing but caring earth woman. Will she be able to help him regain his memory? Will she be able to survive all the chaos that seems to follow Loki everywhere he goes? We shall see.  Post Thor.





	1. The Close Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it. I don't own it. 
> 
> Everything takes place post Thor. Some of the Cannon may be drastically rewritten. Mostly Au.

Loki let his hand slip from the spear his brother’s heartbreaking cries filled his ears as he fell. Thor watched his beloved brother fall into the infinite oblivion only to be sucked up by a blinding light. Thor’s tears fell into that same star filled abyss as he heard his heart shatter. Odin helped his son back up onto the bridge, all the while his eye never left where he last looked upon his son Loki.

_ Loki, my son…gone. _

Odin’s heart slowly began to fill with the same sadness and grief as Thor.

Loki was gone.

Everything around Loki seemed to light up. Millions of colors and lights seemed to swirl around him slowly. Before his eyes, his Asgardian armor evaporated into a beautiful golden dust. His normal clothing restored to him, and not by his own doing.

The lights moved now at a quicker pace, blinding him till they moved so quickly they disappeared into another infinite abyss of black. He could hear the sound of thunder and lightning, and rain falling upon solid objects. Loki’s body became numb as a cold sensation seemed to embrace him. His eyes fogged over and everything became blurry, till his vision too faded into nothingness.

As Loki began to lose his grasp upon his conscious state, he couldn’t help but wonder.    _ If this is death, then I shall gladly embrace it. For it is a far kinder fate than I shall ever deserve. _

~

It was pouring cats and dogs.

It was pouring cats and dogs, with thunder and lightning.

It was pouring cats and dogs, with thunder and lightning; and she was in the fucking middle of it.

Sage was beyond pissed off at Jane, she swerved the vehicle to avoid the tortoise that was crossing the road. Jane made her drive out into the middle of nowhere to check the readings on a weather scanner.  _  This bitch sent me out in this weather to pick up a stupid weather scanner that could have been fucking picked up AFTER the damn storm.... I swear to whatever god is out there Jane, if I survive this I will hurt you... Painfully. _

She could barely see, the rain was so thick and heavy it beat down upon her poor truck like tones of hail. The vehicle was old, she started praying to whatever god was out there that it wouldn’t stall in weather like this. Pleading to the car as she drove, “Oh come on baby you can make it. Please don’t die on me now.”

Sage cried out as one of her tires hit a ditch, “I promise baby I will take you to the shop and get you a whole tune up from the good Doc I swear. Just get me there and back home alive.”  _ I am talking to a car. A car that will not turn into an alien robot from outer space wishing to finish their war here... Hopefully... There is nothing wrong with that thought process, right?  _

A small voice in her mind told her that something bad was coming, Sage ignored it because of the storm;  _ Oh great! Now I’m talking to myself!  That’s the first sign of insanity! _

The further Sage went out into the desert the thicker the rain became,  _ if there’s a god out there, please let me survive this- _

_ ~Buzz, Buzz~ _

Quickly Sage pulled out her phone from her pocket, “Hello?”

“Sage where are you?!”

“Darcy? I can barely hear you too much static from the storm. The further I drive the worse it gets.”

“Jane says turn back, the storm is far worse than she thought.”

“Great,” The phone connection dropped. The phone made an annoying crackling sound of a disconnection. Sage tries to resist the urge to scream.  “I’m halfway to nowhere when SHE FIGURES IT OUT!” 

A lightning bolt struck the ground right in front of Sage’s car. Instantly dropping her phone she gripped the wheel and jerked it to avoid yet another bolt just in the nick of time. With her heart pounding and a loud bang the truck hit a large bolder, her head crashing into the steering wheel. There was a sharp stinging across the area of her left eyebrow. She groaned at the pain. Black spots danced across her vision, she swore again as she tried to make the world stop spinning.

Hissing slightly she removed her head from the steering wheel and quickly looked up in the rear view mirror. She heard a few things fall off of her truck. The black mass beyond the items, however, was not from the back of her truck.  _ That sort of looks like a person’s bod-  _ “Please tell me I didn’t run over a person.” 

She unbuckled her seat belt to look out the back window. She started to pray, “Please tell me I didn’t kill someone.”

“Oh shit,” Sage practically broke down her door as she flung herself out into the rain. “HEY!”

She called out as she ran towards the body, “Hey!” dropping to her knees she rolled the person over, “Please tell me  you’re not dead! Please tell me I didn’t kill you! Please tell me that I didn’t run my baby over you and ended your life!” 

Her eyes fixated on the seemingly lifeless body before her. He was handsome, with pitch black hair and wore green from almost head to toe in very odd clothing, but Sage was sure she had seen worse. Mentally berating herself, ‘ _ Here’s a man probably dead because I ran him over and what do I do? Check him out of course! _ ’

“Please be alive, if there is a god in the universe you will be alive... please be alive.” She muttered to herself as she felt for a pulse, and when she didn’t find one she resorted to hearing for one. She laid her head upon his chest and sure enough there was a heartbeat. “Oh there is a god in the universe.”

With a soft moan of pain the man’s eyes began to flutter open. Sage grunted and looped her arms underneath the man’s arms and hoisted him from the ground, with rather difficulty. “Come on, you can do it.” 

With her gentle encouragement the man made it to his feet, “Good, come on.” The two stumbled towards her truck. “That’s it we’re almost there.”

Again with some difficulty she got him into the passenger’s side before she ran around to the bed of the truck. “First aid kit, where are you when I need you,” she scrambled about inside the bed of her truck which offered some shelter due to the camper shell. “Ah ha, found you!”

Once inside her truck she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him. “Who are you?” he asked softly, which seemed to startle Sage slightly when she heard his voice. They locked eyes, “You are hurt.” His voice was barely above a whisper.   

He had noticed the small gash just above Sage’s eyebrow and was almost tempted to reach out and touch it.  He felt as though there was  something he could do to make it better. But, he was far too weak and everything, even breathing, had hurt.

“What is your name?” Sage asked gently as she continued to wrap him up in a blanket.

“…Loki” he said hesitantly, “I think...I think that is my name.” Loki hissed in pain and held the side of his head as a white hot headache erupted in his head.

“You took quite a bump to the head,” Sage said as she felt around his head softly, feeling a defiant lump. But when she pulled her hand away, she saw blood. “Okay I have to get you to a hospital.” She said as she quickly got settled into the drivers seat and buckled herself in. 

It took a couple tries but she was able to get her car started. “You never told me your name,” Loki said softly.

“Sage,” she said, her eyes meeting his after she secured him in the truck,  _ that could have possibly, you know, run him over! _

“Sage,” he whispered her name before he passed out.

Quickly as she could she attempted to get her beloved truck to start. “Come on baby please start. Once we get home I will get you washed and waxed and set up an appointment with the doctor.” The engine spluttered. “Come on baby please.” The engine spluttered again “Come on START!” She slammed her hands on the steering wheel and the engine roared to life and the headlights came on. “Okay that was weird.” Sage drove like a bat out of hell trying to get to the hospital. She was so focused she didn’t hear or see her phone going off.

~At the Hospital~Loki’s P.O.V~

My eyes opened and for a brief second I didn’t know where I was. Then I remembered Sage, she found me in the rain. I felt something touch my head and a sharp pain erupted in my skull again. 

“Easy sir,” I heard a strange voice and I turned to see where the voice came from. Standing there was a man dressed in a white coat with a strange looking thing resting around his neck. “My name is Dr. Carlton,” He turned on a light and flashed it into my eyes “You took a nasty hit to the head. Do you remember anything before Miss Carlyle found you?” 

The light started hurting my eyes, hissing I pulled away finding what the doctor was doing to be rather annoying. “All I remember is waking up and there she was.” I spoke truthfully as I watched the ‘Doctor’ closely. 

“Do you know of your name? Where you are?”

“My name…is Loki. That is all I know.” I looked around and saw that I was in a white room and lying on a strange looking bed. The Doctor wrote a few things down on a piece of paper and left the room. I saw Lady Sage talking with him before her eyes looked at me for a moment. She nodded her head and spoke a few words before the Doctor walked off. She came into the room and shut the door behind her.

“How are you feeling?” Her voice was soft as she spoke.

“I am well…I think.” I watched as Sage sighed heavily “Lady Sage are you alright?”

“You are going to be coming home with me. They don’t have any room at the hospital for you due to the overflow of accidents from the storm.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me, “I do hope that wont be awkward for you at all. I just don’t want you winding up someplace unfriendly or anything like that.” 

“I....” This woman, this stranger, she was helping me and didn’t even know me. “Thank you Lady Sage.”  

“Its just Sage, Loki.” She said softly, but I could see a soft blush creeping out onto her cheeks. 

“As you wish, Sage,” Her name rolled out of my mouth as though it were silk. For some strange reason, I found pleasure in saying her name. She smiled at me as the Doctor entered the room. 

“Alright miss if you can sign these release forms, Mr. “Loki” is free to leave with you.” I watch her sign the papers and then grab a bag that was at her feet. 

“I grabbed some dry clothes for you from my house. You seem to be the same size as my brother I’m sure these should fit. Call me when you’re finished,” Sage handed me the bag before turning to leave the room. I peered into the bag, there were strange garments. 

Apparently, I took too long for Sage had returned to the room, “What wrong?”

“I don’t remember how to put these on.” I confessed as a red hue colored her cheeks, she stammered as she glanced at the clothes and then at me. I offered her a sheepish smile before she squeaked and bolted from the room, only to return with a male. 

 


	2. One Step Forward to becoming a Sigyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Loki met Sage outside of the hospital room, he nodded his thanks to the male; and turned to the girl. He felt a bit of disappointment when he saw her cheeks had returned to the normal color, the splashes of red colored her face so wonderfully. Loki shifted his gaze when he saw her attention turned to him, a wave of pride trembled throughout his body as he felt her eyes rake over him.

“They really do fit. That’s great,” She said never bothering to look at his face in fear that she would turn into a blushing schoolgirl again. Once for her lifetime was good, thank you very much. She froze as Loki brushed her hair behind her ears.

“I can’t thank you enough,” his voice rolled over her, she gave him a quick nod before backing away from him quickly.  _ Too close, way too close. Gotta teach him personal space.  _ Sage reminded herself of what the doctor diagnosed. Loki had amnesia, and it was quite possible for him to forget some everyday functions.  _ Must not take advantage of the really attractive man with amnesia, he could be married with two and a half kids for all I know or some sort of serial killer or a rapist...  _

Sage shook herself of those thoughts, she was determined to help the man that she possibly ran over with her truck. Attractive or not; he was going to regain his memories and then return to whatever life he had before this,  _ very fortunate accident; no! Bad Sage, no mentally raping the attractive man with AMNESIA!  _

Sage cleared her throat “Well, we should probably get going. The storm has died down and now this would be the best time to leave.” She grabbed the back the doctor had given her containing Loki’s personal things, then linked an arm with his leading him out of the hospital. 

They walked together under an umbrella reaching her truck. Sage helped Loki inside before getting in herself. “Please start.” She murmured soon sighing happily hearing her engine turn on. Loki sat patiently waiting and watching as Sage drove the truck. 

The windshield wipers moved back and forth across the window. “H-Hows your head?” Her voice held a small stutter as the deep blush came to her cheeks once more. 

“My head is just fine now.” He muttered softly in return. “Thank you again for being so gracious and offering to let me stay in your home.”

‘ _ God the way this man speaks. If someone could just bottle it _ ,’ She felt her cheeks growing warmer, Sage’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. ‘ _ How many times do I have to remind you stupid body, that this man is off-fricking-limits?!q Stop acting like a school girl!’  _

Loki stared at Sage with an amused look, Sage mentally groaned as her cheeks started to glow  red from embarrassment. She cleared her throat, “Its nothing Loki, I...I mean I couldn’t just leave you there and that damned place. What kind of hospital doesn’t have room?

“It’s like they’re made for the purpose of housing the sick, injured people and are paid by the government to keep them there so we don’t have sick and/ or  injured people walking the damn street so their condition gets worse. I mean its not like that’s why they were created in the first place and that’s why its so damn hard to become an employee at said location!

“And, I just noticed I’ve been ranting for the past god knows how long,... I’m so sorry.”  Loki bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter. Sage rolled her eyes and  waved her hand in a circular motion telling him to just go on and laugh at her. 

“Either way, Sage, thank you.” A smile pulled at his lips his face brightened instantly, his eyes staring down at her. 

Sage offered him a small smile in return before she attempted to try and focus on the road, not on the man sitting in her passenger seat on the way to her house where he would be stay until who knows wh- ‘ _ Damn it, body! O-F-F  L-I-M-I-T-S!!’ _

Loki watched Sage in silence, eyeing her cheeks which had remained the color of cherries. Rich and vibrant as the red hue spread over her fair skin. He couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. ‘How easily she blushes.’ He pondered as the car came to a stop. He reached for the umbrella just as Sage did their fingers brushing up against each other’s. They looked at each other briefly just long enough for Loki to notice the vibrant hue of her cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red. 

The drive seemed to take forever but thankfully they did in fact reach Sage’s house. Loki followed her inside, his hand clutching the bag of his personals. “Its not much but you will be comfortable. I think more comfortable than at the hospital being poked and prodded.”  _ ‘Even though he should be in a hospital. Stupid doctors.’  _ Sage mentally sighed before turning the lights on revealing to him her home. 

It held a spacious living room with simple but comfortable furniture. One wall contained literally all books. The Television was on the opposite wall on a stand. The kitchen was adjacent to the living room. Again, simple but comfortable. Beside the kitchen down a small hallway was the staircase leading to the bedroom on the second floor. 

Loki began to observed the living room as she led him in. He already felt at home when he saw the countless number of books. Countless for now, once he had time he would count them all. He looked at Sage, Lady Sage he called her. She blushed so easily and he loved it, the sweet tinge of red on her cheeks. He kept staring at her not caring how rude he was.

Sage noticed how he was staring and she was getting irritated, in fact creeped out. Yeah he was attractive but she didn’t know who he was or could be. All she knew was his name. She looked at her couch and back at him. 

“You’ll sleep on the couch for tonight. Maybe your can remember something in the morning.” She said not knowing when people’s memories would come back when they had amnesia. 

Loki looked at the couch and looked back at her, pulling a charming smile and innocent eyes. “May I please have some sheets and a pillow?” He said ever so smoothly.

Sage blushed a little and nodded she came back with exactly what he wanted and set it up for him as well. She turned to him.

“Good night.” She said smiling a little.

“Good night, Lady Sage.” He smiled back and took her hand to kiss it, “You are too kind to me.”

Sage blushed, nodding her head and walked into her room. She got ready for bed and locked the door, not trusting him entirely and fell asleep.

Loki laid down on the couch, smiling to himself. He didn’t know what he was feeling about Sage. Whether it was love, infatuation or something else. But he knew it was strong. He would have to contain it though not wanting to act upon it yet.

He eventually sleep as well. His dreams were plagued with memories of space, a blond hair and an elderly man looking down at him and screaming. Why were they screaming?

In fact why did he scream? He didn’t scream too loud which he was happy about. He didn’t want to wake Sage up. He didn’t sleep for the rest of the night and just curled up onto his couch. 

E ventually a  thunderstorm started causing rain to fall heavily over Sage’s house. The constant pitter-patter of the rain on the roof and the glass windows. The sound of the thunder made Loki’s stomach to churn, he didn’t understand nor remember why. He curled up in a tighter ball clutching the pillow to his chest. He felt like a child frightened and cowering under his bed. ‘Mother...’ the word passed through his mind before it even registered in his brain. “M-Mother....” Did he have a mother? He curled tighter around the pillow finally the sound of the rain lulling him to sleep. 


End file.
